Boomerang
The Boomerang is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is typically used to stun enemies, retrieve items, and trigger switches. Some weak enemies can be defeated using the boomerang, and in some games the boomerang is capable of cutting down objects. Often times, the Boomerang has the ability to be upgraded to the Magical Boomerang later in the game. Appearances The Legend of Zelda ]] The Boomerang first appeared in ''The Legend of Zelda. It is obtained in Level 1 after Link defeats a group of Goriya. It is capable of stunning large enemies, such as Moblins, and can kill smaller ones, such as Keese. Link can later find the Magical Boomerang in the second dungeon. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The boomerang is found in the basement of Hyrule Castle. It is used to stun or damage enemies. Link can later toss the boomerang into a fairy fountain to receive the upgraded Magical Boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Unlike other games of the series, the Boomerang is an optional weapon and is received late in the game. To obtain the boomerang, Link must trade one of his items to a the Boomerang Dealer, whom is in a cave on the Toronbo Shores and can only be seen with the Magnifying Lens. If Link talks to it a second time, he will beg for the return of his Boomerang. The Boomerang is significantly more powerful than most of the weapons in the game, capable of cutting down bushes, picking up items from a distance, and defeating many enemies in a single hit, including the final boss Dethl. It can be used in combination with the Flying Rooster, causing the Boomerang to hover beneath Link and destroying any enemy he flies over. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The boomerang is used only by Link as a child. It can be used to retrieve items from afar and either kill or stun enemies. It is the prominent item of Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly. It is a required item in the battle against Barinade and is useful in defeating or stunning enemies. Link can also flip switches and grab far-off Gold Skulltula Tokens with the boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The actual boomerang does not appear in the game, but the Zora Mask's powers include two fins that can be fired like twin boomerangs. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons both feature the Boomerang. In Oracle of Seasons, Link can later acquire the Magical Boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Boomerang appears again along with a significant new feature. Before throwing the Boomerang, Link can select up to five targets for the boomerang to hit before returning. The Boomerang is crucial for puzzles involving switches that need to be triggered by the boomerang. It is found in the Forbidden Woods after beating a Mothula. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Boomerang can be found on item pedestals throughout Hyrule. It can stun enemies, collect items and Force Gems, and pull other characters to Link. Link can also make the Boomerang hover in midair by holding down the "A" button. If Link finds a Great Fairy, she will upgrade the Boomerang, allowing it to fly further and faster. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Boomerang can be bought in town, from Stockwell's Store and after acquiring the Magical Boomerang, it is discarded. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Boomerang in Phantom Hourglass has new ability to adapt to the touch screen. It can be found in the Temple of Fire. It will follow any path that is traced on the touch screen, allowing for more complex and innovative puzzles, the ability to reach around corners, and the ability to hit many enemies in quick succession. The Boomerang is used to defeat one of the bosses, Blaaz. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Boomerang is controlled in much the same fashion as the Boomerang from Phantom Hourglass and is found within the Snow Temple. It can be set ablaze with either regular or Blue Fire which can respectively melt snow or freeze water, creating a pathway for Link. It can also light other torches with the fire it has picked up. The Boomerang is used to defeat Fraaz, the boss of the Snow Temple. Other appearances Zelda's Adventure Boomerangs are a type of spell Princess Zelda can learn. It is used for hitting enemies from a distance but isn't a powerful as other spells like the Bow & Arrow. Oddly, this boomerang doesn't return. Super Smash Bros. Link can use the Boomerang as his Standard B special move. It deals damage depending on how far away the opponent is from Link. It is more controllable than the Boomerangs in later games in the Super Smash Bros. series. Despite being an adult, Link can use the Boomerang; Link has never used a regular Boomerang as an adult in any canonical games in the series. Super Smash Bros. Melee Link's Ocarina of Time version of the Boomerang is found in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Link can aim it in an upward, downward, or straight manner, and it harms the opponents if it hits them. It is known for its ability to go through walls when going back to Link, and its ability to ricochet off of slopes when thrown. Young Link can also use the Boomerang, but unlike his older self, he has greater control over it. It should be noted that Adult Link uses a Boomerang in Melee despite the fact that Link as an adult has never used a normal Boomerang in a canon Zelda game. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Toon Link uses the Boomerang from The Wind Waker, rather than the Gale Boomerang used by the normal Link. It can be used to damage enemies at a distance. See also * Gale Boomerang * Magical Boomerang Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items